Oh Baby, Yeah
by 100TenMillion
Summary: Femmslash, 100% By a hetero male, for the people. You will find nothing in this fic BUT femmslash. That means girl/girl, yuri, shoujo-ai. You have been warned...
1. Chapter 1

Oh Baby, Yeah

Episode 1: You and me by the pool

Kira was sun bathing by the public pool. It was summer, so it was the perfect time to relax, get wet and have a little fun in the sun. Kira, though, preferred simply to allow the sun to kiss her body gently. Had she known what would go through her mind that day, she would have stayed at home.

Hayley walked past Kira, a towel wrapped around her body. "Hey, Kira! How are you?"- She asked the sun bather. Kira looked up, and saw Hayley. "Hey there, Hayley. I'm just getting a little sun. How about you?" "Oh, just going for a swim. Okay, bye." Hayley waved goodbye, and Kira responded by doing the same. Hayley took off her towel, and that was where everything went wrong…

Hayley was wearing a black one piece swimsuit. It showed a good portion of her calves and cleavage, while accentuating her curves. She looked DELICIOUS in that suit. And Kira noticed. Oh, did she notice.

NEVER had Kira felt this way. It was a new feeling, but Hayley's calves were receiving Kira's undivided attention. Damn, boy, those calves and hips were DELICIOUS. Kira was practically salivating at the sight of Hayley in her swimsuit.

Hayley then jumped into the pool. "Oh, thank god. I was afraid I was becoming a lesbian."-thought Kira. For about ten minutes, Hayley was FAR from Kira's mind.

Kira had gotten up from her chair. She had enough sun for the day. That was when Hayley stepped out of the pool. That was when Kira's gay thoughts came back with a VENGEANCE. Now Kira was paying special attention to Hayley's cleavage. Her boobs were nice and plump, not too big, just right. They certainly had a look to them. Kira then stared at Hayley's face, and saw a beautiful woman. Hayley had a pair of killer eyes, the kind that seemed unreal, dreamy. The kind of eyes that, once you look into them, you turn away, because their beauty was too much for your mortal eyes.

Kira had eyed Hayley's wet body. She couldn't help but imagine Hayley wearing a two piece bikini. Hayley walked toward Kira, and Kira could not help but notice that her boobs kind of bounced whenever she walked. And they were hypnotic like that. Now, Kira was imagining Hayley in a thong. And boy, let me tell you, she looked GOOD in a thong. "Hey Kira! Girl, you need to get out of the sun, your face is getting red." Kira's face was not red because of the sun; it was because she was blushing. Kira hurriedly gathered her things, and said "You're absolutely right, Hayley. I better go home now, bye." Kira left in quite a hurry. On the way home, she could not help but imagine Hayley wearing progressively less clothing….


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Baby, Yeah

Episode 2: Watching You Work.

Rose and Ronny were at the Zord hangar helping out in Zord maintenance. The air conditioner was out, so it was hot. And for Rose, things were about to get hotter…

Rose was simply oiling the Sub Driver. That was when Ronny climbed up, with a few tools in hand. "Hey Rose, want to help me tune up your Zord?" Rose kind of just rolled her eyes. Ronny could be so eager at times. Rose opened up the Sub Driver's hatch. The two then stepped inside the Zord.

Ronny took her power drill, and unscrewed a few screws. That was when Rose noticed that Ronny was sweating up a storm. And Rose admitted to herself, she looked good sweating like that.

Ronny's sweaty body glistened in the lights of the Sub Driver. Rose was admiring how Ronny's blithe body maintained a dominating position while she handled her drill. Her arms were so firm, yet feminine. Her legs stood their ground, and they were nice and muscular. Not overly muscular, like a bodybuilder's legs are, but nice and toned, like someone who dedicates her time to various physical activities. Her buttocks were firm, yet…

Rose practically salivated herself from thinking about Ronny's perfect buttocks. They were not too big, nor too small. Not too fat, not too flat. Just perfect.

Her breasts were nice and perky. Rose loved those breasts. She hated watching TV and seeing all those girls and those HUGE breasts that they had. Seriously, how can anyone walk with those things?

When thinking about Ronny's breasts, Rose noticed that when Ronny used her power drill, her breasts jiggled a little. Damn, now that was a delicious spectacle, I tell you what. Rose herself was getting more than a little excited.

Just then, a spurt of oil landed on Ronny's pants. "Oh, crap! Well, no use pausing work just to change my pants, huh Rose?" Just then, Ronny took her pants off, and proceeded to work. In her underwear.

Rose just could not help herself. She just stared at Ronny's sweaty thighs, and her perfectly formed ass. Rose imagined herself just approaching Ronny, removing her jacket as she did so, and proceeding to give her legs and buttocks a good licking. It took all her willpower to keep her from doing so.

Unbeknownst to Rose, Ronny was fully aware that Rose was staring at her all this time. And, truth be told, she felt rather intrigued by the possibilities. That is why she allowed that oil to land on her pants, just so she could have an excuse to give Rose a free show…

The End.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh Baby, yeah

Episode 3: What's wrong with a little incest?

Madison and Vida were just watching TV. There was nothing on. "Hey sis, there aint nothing on the tube."-said Vida. Madison nodded in agreement. There was nothing on any channel. Then, they tuned into Showtime, where an L Word rerun was being aired.

"Eww, gross! Change the channel, sis!"-said Madison. Vida laughed, and said- 'Why? Sure this show is shit, but there's nothing else on." Madison gave her a disgusted look, and said- "This show is about LESBIANS!! Lesbians are gross!" Vida laughed at her sister, and said- "And what, pray tell, is so gross about girls who like girls?" Madison looks at her sister, astonished, and said- "Well, two girls kissing is gross. So gross!!!" Vida pretends to look offended, and says- "Well, I'll have you know that kissing girls is NOT gross, but super good. (she now has a flirty look) And super sexy."

Madison retorts- "Oh, like you would know. You've never kissed a girl in your life." Vida retorts- "Have so!" Madison looks at her sister, and says- "Really? When?" Vida responds- "I kissed three girls: This surfer chick from Blue Bay Harbor, some reporter chick from Reefside, and Anita." Madison's eyes bug out. She says- "C-c-c-cousin Anita!?" Vida nods her head. "B-b-b-but that's INCEST!!!"-cries out Madison. "And what, pray tell, is wrong with a little incest? Besides, it's not like I slept with her."-said Vida. She then gets a devilish look on her face- "But I'd like to." Madison is too shocked for words.

Madison just sits there, too shocked for words, whilst her sister has a laugh. "What's it like?"-said Madison. Vida says- "Want me to show you?" Madison's eyes bug out for the second time that day- "EWWWW, GROSS!!!" Vida gets up, and makes her way to her sister. "C'mon sis, pucker up!"-she says whilst applying some lipstick. 'C'mon sis, that is not funny."-said Madison, getting up now, and slowly keeping some distance from her sister. "Who says I'm joking? (she tosses Madison the lipstick) Put it on, it's sexy."-was Vida's response. Madison now knew, she had to run. She turned around to make her escape, but Vida proved too fast for her. She was now pined to the floor.

Vida puckered her lips, ready to taste her sister's sweet lips. Madison resigned herself to her fate, closed her eyes, and puckered up as well. She then felt a little peck on her nose. She opened her eyes, and saw her sister laughing at her. "Oh Madie, you're too easy to tease!"-said Vida. Madison breathed a sigh of relief, and put the lipstick in her pocket.

The two were back at the couch. Madison was no longer complaining about the L Word. However, something was on her mind. "Did you really kiss Anita?"-she asked. Vida answered- "Sure did. Almost turned into a make out session." Madison gulped. The idea of kissing Anita…kind of turned her on. Anita did have a nice figure, after all. "Why did you do it?'-asked Madison. "Cuz, sis, our cousin's hot. Seriously though, we had nothing else to do. So, we just, you know, kissed."-was Vida's response. Madison took put the lipstick again, and begun to apply it. Vida noticed this, and said- "So, my sis wants to try it too, huh? Well, cousin Anita ain't here, so I will have to do."

Vida kissed her sister's lips. At first, Madison was shocked. But, she allowed her curiosity to take over. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed. Eventually, Madison slipped her tongue into her sister's mouth. At that moment, Chip came by to visit the sisters. He saw them making out on the couch. Too shocked for words, he turned around and left.

"So, how was it?"-asked Vida. "That was so cool."-was Madison's reply. "So, kissing girls is not so gross anymore, huh?"-teased Vida. "No."-was her sister's response. "Wanna go for round two?"-asked Vida. Madison then said- "Ehh, no. I think… Yeah, I prefer kissing guys." Vida shrugged her shoulders, and said- "Whatever. It's cool." Madison then said- "Wasn't Chip coming over today?"


End file.
